


До скорой встречи, принцесса

by LittleWendy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWendy/pseuds/LittleWendy
Summary: Запретный плод, как и в сказке, оказался отравлен.





	До скорой встречи, принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> Запретный плод, как и в сказке, оказался отравлен.

Он смотрит на нее, безоружную и почти неподвижную. Хрупкую настолько, что тонкую шею, которую хочется сжать ладонью, можно было просто сломать. После того, как задушить, наслаждаясь тем, как принцесса заходится в немом крике.  
Но Аластор считает, что это слишком легко. И банально.

Шарлотта смотрит на него без страха. Неблагородное это дело – бояться. Шарлотта – не дама в беде, ей звать на помощь нет необходимости. Она сильна и непокорна, как сама Гордыня, что является её личным грехом. Она жаждет притовостояния с чужим Тщеславием, но предпочитает обходиться без насилия. А если поддаться – то их схватка будет длиться непрерывно. Принцесса ведь не должна развязывать долгую войну, она обязана сохранять мир. Хоть её владения и без того не в состоянии мира.

Чарли опускает взгляд, не желая сейчас разглядывать отражения в зеркале. Собирает волосы, закрепляя серебряным гребнем. Прядь выбивается, и Чарли будто и не спешит поправить её за ухо. Аластор делает это за нее.  
Она лишь поднимает на него глаза, думая, что очень зря поступила, позволив ему войти в свой дом.

— Ты сам не выносишь прикосновений, но нарушаешь мое личное пространство. Где же твоя галантность, Аластор?  
Аластор не прекращает улыбаться, ведь ему так нравится её испытывать. Он опускает ладонь и отстраняется на шаг. Взамен его тень вторит воли хозяина, делает круг по комнате и возвращается, усмехаясь хищно. И растворяется в узоре тонких линий, отбрасываемых от оконных витражей. Лишь призрачный шлейф, пронесшийся по портретам на стенах и скрывшийся в цветных стеклах, напоминает Аластору о том, ради чего он однажды переступил порог особняка Магнэ.

Вся эта напускная вежливость была лишь для того, чтобы завоевать доверие. Услужливость только с целью свергнуть неприятеля.  
К сожалению, неприкосновеность Шарлотты оказалась обусловлена защищающими чарами. Люцифер не ушел бы просто так, не позаботившись о безопасности любимой дочери. И теперь нерушимое заклятие - проклятие Аластора.  
Он позабыл, когда его игра в учтивого спутника дамы перестала быть игрой.  
Шарлотта была девушкой высших сословий, изображать джентльмена являлось частью плана.  
Пока он не заподозрил неладное - это она сама перехватила контроль над ним.

Куда более того – Чарли разгадала его. И именно это и пугало её больше всего.

Тень иногда докладывала Аластору, чем делится Шарлотта с Вэгги, когда уверена, что их никто не слышит. Лишь тогда Аластор мог знать, что принцессе на самом деле тяжело и страшно. Что её дух всё же можно сломить. И что её разрывают сильные чувства, которые она не должна испытывать, иначе велик риск поражения.

Это немногим походило на красивую историю на новый лад, где принцесса влюблялась в заклятого врага, а не в рыцаря в сияющих доспехах. Выдерживала чувства в ответ, не прекращая вести борьбу, в которой всё равно не будет ни победителя, ни проигравшего.

Будь это действительно так, Аластор давно бы рассмеялся Шарлотте в лицо, отбросив всю эту немыслимую галантность со всеми её проявлениями.  
И ведь знает, что она бы не вынесла немого оскорбления. Как и то, что она вполне способна приставить нож к его горлу.  
Когда они были наедине, то заставляли себя действовать согласно общепризнанным правилам. Или не действовать вообще, наслаждаясь любыми крайностями.  
Аластор не признавался напрямую в том, что его будоражит в Шарлотте.  
Она была слишком прекрасна, способна укротить демона внутри него. Но плохо старалась.

Чарли долго может выдерживать на себе его пристальный взгляд, но порой даже у её ангельского терпения есть предел.  
– Если есть тебе, что сказать, то...  
– Ты превосходно выглядишь? – с уст Аластора риторический вопрос – самый приятный комплимент. И верный способ разрядить напряжённую обстановку. На деле - лишь переозвученная на его лад с классических романтических фильмов реплика и славный отклик о прошедшей эпохе.  
– Да... спасибо. - Чарли невольно отводит взгляд, поправляет маленькую складку на кремовой ткани платья и улыбается самую малость. Аластору лишь остаётся гадать - не подыгрывает ли она ему снова. Понять Шарлотту ему сложнее, пока она ведет себя, как влюбленное дитя.  
– Ты мог бы пойти со мной. — Зачем-то добавляет Чарли, скорее из вежливости. Хотя оба знают, что не на всех торжествах Аластора ждут.  
Аластор сокращает и без того короткое расстояние, пытается разглядеть испуг в глазах. Но лишь вводит в заблуждение.  
— Мог бы. Но, к сожалению, меня ждут на званом ужине.  
Шарлотта не спрашивает – "кто?", лишь отвечает понимающим коротким кивком. 

Их загадки разгаданы, ключи от сердца находятся друг у друга в руках, а запретный плод, как и в сказке, оказался отравлен.  
Принцессе давно бы нужно раскрыть глаза, проснуться наконец, понять, что избежать неизбежного невозможно. Ей бы избавиться от невидимых оков, что однажды сковали её тело. Но олицетворение тьмы стало её вечным спутником, лишив свободы.

Шарлотта позволяет целовать руку напоследок, прежде чем Аластор с безмолвным "До скорой встречи, принцесса" исчезает во полумраке комнаты.

Чарли покидает дом, ступая по улицам, и даже не ведает, что чужая зловещая тень продолжает следить за ней.


End file.
